


Can't get you off my mind

by serenesavagery (DivergentElf)



Series: Apartment 1-A Shenanigans [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Modern Era, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentElf/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: Gamora liked the radio better than the TV.And sure she liked the sassy host on "Music Ain't Aging" and sure she liked that he wanted to stay at a room in her apartment.What she didn't like was Tony Stark meddling in her love life and having to owe Tony for bringing in the host she had been nursing a crush on.





	Can't get you off my mind

_"So today, we're gonna be telling those immature 14 year olds exactly why today's pop singers can't hold a goddamned, that's right, I'm swearing, candle to music before 2000. Reason number one; All Star. I'm tellin' you, you gotta listen to it, it'll make you feel like you're the freaking best out there! Can any of today's pop songs do that, no! Because they're all about how they broke up with their girlfriend, boyfriend, whatever. Anyhow, All Star, people, here ya go. To all you guys who were kids when it came out, you're all stars. Enjoy."_

Gamora smiled as All Star started playing on the radio. 

She loved Music Ain't Aging; it was her favorite show on the radio because it made her appreciate music, see it in a new light. 

Part of the reason was Peter Quill, the host of the show. 

He was just so...vivacious to be honest. 

And, Gamora thought with a grin as she drummed her fingers to the beat of the song, mouthing the words, the songs were just so damn good. 

The doorbell rung, and Gamora's smile fell. 

Being the landlady of an apartment meant that you had little time to yourself but hey..

Only shooting stars broke the mold after all.

 

"Hey, Gam, here's the rent." 

Gamora's sour mood improved marginally; Tony Stark had that effect on her. 

One would think they were dating, if Tony's easy, affable grin were any indication but to be honest, Gamora was far too busy for a love life. 

And Stephen Strange wouldn't hear of it anyway. 

"You're early. I keep telling you you can pay the rent a little late." Gamora says, a little too moodily perhaps. 

Tony only shrugs, still grinning. "Someone's grumpy. Interrupted you during your radio show?" 

Gamora goes a little red, swatting at him in a half hearted manner. "None of your business, Stark." 

"Oh, we're back to Stark now? Definitely interrupted." Tony says, smirking. 

"I could evict you from this apartment." Gamora says, narrowing her eyes. 

She's only half joking- Tony was too sweet in all actuality for her to have the heart to evict. 

He was the only one who treated her to free food after all. 

Tony puts a hand to his chest in mock shock and Gamora shakes her head in amusement. 

"I'm hurt! Hurt, I tell you!" 

"I have no pity." Gamora says, smiling a little again as she makes to close the door. 

"I'm telling you, you're a slave driver!" Tony says grinning, walking off. 

That Tony, Gamora thought with a grin of her own. 

 

_"I can't fucking believe it,"_

Gamora frowned. Peter rarely had cause to sound so dejected. 

At least it wasn't as bad as it had been concerning his family. 

Gamora obviously didn't know the details, because for all his open nature, Peter was actually reticient to discuss his personal life, particularly his family. 

Except for one fateful radio show two years ago, when Peter had been talking about his father. 

Gamora could clearly remember that show like it was yesterday; it had been the one she felt she could connect with another human being after everything...that _man_ had done to her. 

Peter had bitterly spoken about how his father was ruthless towards his family for reasons Gamora couldn't comprehend; Peter's father seemed just as bad as Thanos. 

But Gamora could understand _something_ Peter had said. 

* * *

 

_"I don't get why he feels like he's above everyone because he knows things we don't. Because he's alone, and because he never knows what love is; how could you be above everyone, when you don't know what love is? Isn't that what makes us human? How could you mistake love for something else, anything else?"_

 

* * *

 

Gamora shook her head, her thoughts always played this trick on her.  Going away to thoughts better left unthought of. 

Whether it was because of her therapist, or whatever, Gamora didn't know nor did she care. 

_"My asshole of a landlord evicted me because I got arrested for public indecency! Well,"_

Peter then started rambling about how sorry he was that parents now had to explain what public indecency was, but Gamora wouldn't worry if she was Peter. 

(Kids kept making dad jokes left and right, it was horrifying.) 

What an idiot. How could he be so...dumb yet insightful at the same time? 

(The stupidity must be a characteristic male trait- God knows how many times Tony angered his poor roommate because he had been spoiling the bed by bringing over some poor girl. 

Thank god for Stephen Strange.)

But it was kind of something harmless, actually. 

Gamora shook her head as some track of Elvis Presley started playing. She went to the kitchen to cook dinner, not wanting to rejoice at the fact Peter had a chance of coming to her apartment. 

Slight, but substantial. 

 

Gamora was alarmed into waking up the next morning because some fool kept tapping on her bedroom window. 

" _What?_ " Gamora growled at the grinning face of one imp Tony Stark. 

"You might have a new tenant. Thank me when the wedding happens!" Tony says cheekily, blowing her a kiss as he runs. 

Gamora stared at the window in her disheveled state, blinking. 

"What?" 

 

Two hours later, it turned out that the new tenant was none other than- 

"Uh, hi I'm Peter Quill. You the landlady?" 

Gamora stared. 

Obviously she had Googled Peter Quill, because what else was Google for? 

He was good looking. Really good looking. In fact, it had taken three raps to the head as a courtesy from dear Nebula for her to get herself back to Earth. 

Gamora was really annoyed at how she was making her....feel like a high school girl. 

Hell, she hadn't felt this giddy in high school, not even when she had kissed Rocket in a fit of drunken glee. 

Though looking back at it now, it was just plain disgusting. 

"Yes...that would be me. And you would be here because..." 

Gamora didn't want to come off as some weird fan of his radio show, and the composure she had made her satisfied. 

Peter had a half grin on his face, rubbing his neck. "Actually, I kinda got evicted from my last apartment-" 

Gamora folded her arms. "And why would I take you in?" 

Peter raised his hands in defense, sheepishly grinning. "Nothing stupid, I promise! No police attention or tardy rent payment! Scout's honour, because I was actually a Boy Scout! Help me out here." He says that last part pleadingly, his brown eyes large with something sad and pathetic it reminds Gamora of a puppy. 

Gamora screws her eyes shut, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"Fine. But before you celebrate, understand I'm not entertaining anything you attract the police for. What do you do to pay the rent?" Gamora asks, opening her eyes and looking at him with folded arms. 

She really didn't want to come off as this crazy fan. 

Peter laughs, his eyes now shining. "I'm actually a host in this radio show- Music Ain't Aging. It pays the bills quite well, actually. Thanks! You won't regret it!" He says, grinning again. 

That cursed grin. It made Gamora feel all sorts of things. 

"Fine. Just don't be so loud." She says curtly, making up her mind to kill Tony Stark. 

He gives her a thumbs up. "Thanks boss! How much is the advance?" 

"90 dollars. You have to pay 15 dollars once in two months." Gamora says, blandly. 

"Got it!" Peter says, sticking out his tongue as he rummages in the pockets of his dark jeans for the money, handing it to over her. 

Gamora is momentarily taken aback at how huge his hand is, and she blinks, kicking herself for staring at his stupidly attractive hand for far too long. 

"Thanks! Which room?" 

"Next to Tony Stark. I'm guessing you know who he is." Gamora says carefully, gauging his reaction. 

Peter chuckles and Gamora is hating him for making her this smitten at the sound of his amusement. "He's actually the guy who told me that there's a room free. So yeah, I know him. Thanks again!" He says, winking as he walks off. 

Gamora shuts the door, sliding to the floor in mortification. 

* * *

" _Tony Stark, you're_ **_dead_**!" Comes Gamora's enraged and embarrassed voice from the other side of the phone. 

Tony smirks as he puts a cherry in his mouth. "Like I said, thank me at the wedding." 

_"Thank me for not evicting you!"_

"Honey, we both know that's not happening any time soon." Tony says with a grin, not missing a beat. 

_"You pulled him in from Missouri and for what?!"_

"Uh, gotta go, really need to pee." Tony says nervously, switching off the phone and throwing it across the room. 

He really didn't want to mess with Gamora- but hey, radio jockey guy wanted a room and Gamora wanted the radio jockey dude and Tony wanted a happy Gamora because hey, college best buddy! 

Then again, Gamora could be really scary sometimes. 

"Damn I need a new phone." Tony says, grimacing. 

"That Gamora?" Bruce asks curiously, through a mouthful of popcorn. 

It's a testament to their relationship that Bruce doesn't even ask why Tony just threw his phone across the room. Bless Bruce. Really.

Tony nods, looking thoughtful. "Might wanna start booking a ticket to Kathmandu. Been too long since I saw Stephie anyway." Tony says, looking up at the ceiling. 

"I'm not even gonna ask." Bruce says dryly. 

"I might have meddled in her love life- purely for the best! She just doesn't know it yet!" Tony says, defensively. 

"I'm not burying your body." Bruce says, simply.

Tony blames Wong for being a bad influence on Bruce, he really does. 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! I have a 15 days vacation!! So yeah, I can update the series! 
> 
> Also I missed the Guardians in case you couldn't tell lmao
> 
> I realise how much I really love Starmora now, I hope I did this pairing justice! 
> 
> Also, Tony why.


End file.
